Refrigeration repair and servicemen are confronted with great difficulties in servicing refrigeration appliances because of the large number of manufactured devices and the various peculiar requirements of each of the devices and the plurality of equipment component failures that could result in any breakdown.
Usually and ordinarily, one of the main sources of breakdown in a refrigeration appliance is that coupled with the temperature regulator. The temperature regulator or thermostat will frequently need replacement on a periodic basis, but the serviceman cannot possibly stock each manufacturer's temperature control or regulator.
When a serviceman makes a call, it is necessary, because of possible deterioration of the contents being refrigerated, that the appliance be put into operation, even on a temporary basis, as quickly as possible. Operation on a jury-rigged basis is superior to no operation at all.
Thus, the cold control or the like device of this invention is directed to providing cold control regulation on a permanent or temporary basis, so as to maintain the refrigeration appliance in continuous operation. Where it is desired to utilize the device of the invention in a temporary fashion, the device is secured to the refrigeration appliance by means of temporary mounting means comprising, for example, releaseable suction cups so that once the proper temperature control device is obtained from the manufacturer or other sources, the permanent replacement can then be made.
In other instances where manufacture of the replacement regulator is no longer being made, the device of the invention may be permanently or quasi-permanently secured to the appliance without detracting from the overall appearance of the refrigeration appliance and not giving the appearance of a jury-rigged repair.
Thus, the cold control or like device of the invention provides a cold control or temperature regulator for a myriad of refrigeration appliances, and does so on a temporary or permanent basis wherein the device is esthetic in appearance and is easily adaptable to one of two modes of installation.